NSMB: Toadette Style
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette finds a bunch of sweet treats on a nice day, but Dry Bowser and his fellow bosses King Bob-omb, the Mummipokey, the Cheepskipper, Goomboss, Petey Piranha, Chief Chilly and the Lakithunder decide to take them for their own gains. Now Toadette must go across generic worlds and stop their evil plot!
1. The Adventure Begins

**NSMB: Toadette Style  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: New Super Mario Bros... what a good game. Not a good sub series, though. The Wii and 3DS entries suck, but the DS game was good. And the upcoming one for the WiiU looks promising. So with that said, here's a little... "twist" on the original NSMB for the DS. Enjoy!

* * *

Toadette was enjoying a nice, beautiful spring day in the Mushroom Kingdom, sitting outside of her humble wooden, pink colored house, several flowers blooming right by her side. There were large white puffy clouds in the clear blue sky, just ripe for a perfect day outside.

"Ahh! There's nothing like enjoying a nice day!" Toadette exclaimed as she closed her eyes, feeling the nice gentle breeze from the north. "The only thing that could make this better is a bounty of sweets..."

Suddenly, Toadette sniffed the air, opening her eyes as she sensed something delicious. Her stomach growled loudly, prompting her to get up and head eastward, smelling the strong sweet sceent. Suddenly, before Toadette was a huge amount of sweets, fruits, and candies, making Toadette feel so giddy. As she attempted to dive right into the sweetness of the sweets, a pile of bones landed in front of her, knocking her back. It then started to form, taking shape as it became Dry Bowser.

"Not so fast, kid." Dry Bowser interrupted as he folded his skeletal arms, looking down at Toadette. "You want these sweets so much, huh?"

Toadette nodded as she stood up. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, Petey Piranha emerged out of the ground, eating the entire amount of sweets. Toadette screamed in horror as she slapped her hands on her face, in great disbelief.

"You want all those sweets back?" Dry Bowser instigated as he chuckled, "You'll have to beat all of us."

Suddenly, from behind Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were King Bob-omb, the Mummipokey, the Cheepskipper, Goomboss, Chief Chilly and the Lakithunder. Toadette gawked as she stumbled back, landing on her butt as the boses all laughed, disappearing in a puff of smoke, several Strollin' Stus, Electro Koopas, and Bullies being dropped in place. Toadette blinked in astonishment, getting up and getting into a fighting position.

"This might be rough," Toadette commented as she had a determined facial expression, "But I'm gonna beat up all these big bad bosses for those yummy treats!"


	2. Big Bully

Toadette was skipping in the generic grassy meadows, heading eastward to fight off the generic baddies and the bosses who took her precious sweets. Toadette jumped on the Strollin' Stus that waddled up to her, not providing a threat as she headed onward, the bright blue sky making her feel full of energy.

"You know, for such a bunch of jerks, they do know how to make a girl happy!" Toadette exclaimed, refering to the wonderful weather, as well as enjoying the adventure she was embarking on, "But that said, I'm gonna pummel them so hard and get back my sweets!"

A pair of blue shelled Electro Koopa cornered Toadette, tossing their electrical shells at Toadette. Toadette yelped in pain as she was zapped, falling back as her left foot twitched. The Electro Koopas laughed as they turned to each other. Toadette groaned, getting back up as she shook her head, attempting to jump on the Electro Koopas. Unfrotunately for her, they still had the shells on, causing her to be shocked more.

"Oww!" Toadette exclaimed in pain as she fell on her butt, rubbing it as she sniffled. "These Electro Koopas are big jerks! Just zapping anything that moves!" She quickly got control of herself, standing up.

The Electro Koopa in front of Toadette tossed its shell at her, prompting Toadette to jump over the shell and jump on the shellless Electro Koopa, killing it. The other Electro Koopa gasped as Toadette smiled, realizing how to get rid of the electric menace.

"Well, at least now I'm progressing," Toadette mentioned as she rubbed her hands together.

Just as she was about to take action, she was bumped by a Bully, who was programmed only to bully people by bumping into them. Toadette attempted to jump on the Bully, but the yellow spikes caused damage on her feet, causing her to fall on her butt as she held her feet in pain. She then was bumped again by the Bully, which caused her to bump into the Electro Koopa, shocking her. Toadette screamed as she jumped over the Electro Koopa, dashing as fast as she could throughout the meadows, running into a lone Fortress. Still running, Toadette knocked aside several more Bullies as she jumped to avoid the spiky pillars coming down on her. Toadette stopped running as soon as she reached the top, entering the bright red door to spot a larger Bully waiting for her.

"Oh... oh my..." Toadette commented as she gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she noticed how large the Big Bully was.

The Big Bully grunted as he ran towards Toadette, bumping into her. Toadette screamed as she ricocheted within the entire room like a pinball, landing on the ground flat on her face as she got up, shaking her head as she turned around, to see the Big Bully running towards her. Toadette spun her pink pigtails together as she jumped into the air, dodgingthe Big Bully, who collided into the wall. Toadette landed back on the ground as she realized she made a noticable pattern, whistling to catch the Big Bully's attention. The Big Bully turned around and charged towards Toadette, only to bump into the wall again as Toadette flew above him.

"Wow... this fight is easier than I thought!" Toadette exclaimed as she continued to fly.

The Big Bully looked up to see Toadette flying, going back and forth, waiting for her to land. Toadette got an idea as she landed on the western and, smacking her butt at the Big Bully. The Big Bully grunted angrily as he charged full pseed towards Toadette, with Toadette jumping over as the Big Bully crashed into the wall for the third time, knocking himself out cold. Toadette clapped her hands together with glee as she grabbed the large yellow key that emerged out of the Big Bully, placing it into her white panties as she continued eastward, flying from the top of the fortress and heading towards the looming castle overlooking the entire grassy meadows.


	3. King Bob-omb

Toadette continued walking down the pleasant, grassy meadow full of green grass and vibrant plants of varying colors of the rainbow, hearing the obnoxious **"BAH, BAH"** in the background as she skipped with a hop, humming to herself as she came across a giant castle overlooking the meadows, which belonged to the King Bob-omb. Toadette entered into the castle, avoiding the squadron of Bob-ombs and regular bombs chucked at her by Dry Bones as she jumped her way up, ending up on the rooftop as she exitted the huge, red doors, spotting King Bob-omb standing across her.

"So, you finally decided to show up," King Bob-omb stated as he rolled his right arm, chuckling as he charged right towards Toadette.

Toadette screamed as she jumped in the air, twirling her pink pigtails around as she hovered in the air. King Bob-omb turned around, chucking two bombs at her, which caused Toadette to fall onto the roof as she landed face first. Getting up, Toadette screamed as she felt her underwear pulled by King Bob-omb, trying to break free as King Bob-omb swung her around, tossing her onto one of the two castle towers.

"How do you like them apples?" King Bob-omb stated as he rubbed his great white mustache.

As Toadette got up and shook her head, King Bob-omb tossed another bomb at her. Toadette, however, managed to catch the bomb, chucking it right back at King Bob-omb, which caught him off guard. King Bob-omb was blasted into the air, landing flat on his back as he groaned, standing up as Toadette was hovering in the air again. King Bob-omb chucked two more bombs at her, with Toadette kicking the bombs in response as they collided with the Bob-omb King, sending him sky high as he fell off the castle, shaking as he exploded in a violent matter.

Looking at the wounded King Bob-omb, Toadette hovered off the castle as she headed eastward, towards the dry, arid yellow desert that awaited her on her quest to get back her succulent, sweet treats back.


End file.
